Five More Minutes!
by mellehz
Summary: ONE SHOT. A humerous but fluffy Willabeth ficlett. Will wants to go to work, but Elizabeth won't let him. Not much more to say, just read on P


**At the begining of this it may appear humerous, but to the end it gets to the more erotic/fluffy stuff. Rated R for a reason, so dont read on if you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people portrayed in this story.

**Five More Minutes!  
**

_No, no! Five more minutes!_

Will squinted through the unbearable bright lights of the chilly winter morning. He buried himself deeper into the warm blankets and hid his face into his wife's soft neck.

Elizabeth chuckled and swatted him away. "Find your own way of sheltering yourself from this wretched light." She mumbled against his hair and closed her eyes once again.

"Fine, then I shall have to get up for work." He lifted his head and grinned at the look on her face.

He forced himself up and shivered as his bare toes seemingly froze off as he took steps towards his cupboard. He needed a shirt on right now otherwise he would surely freeze. And his master wouldn't want an iceblock working for him for sure!

He searched around and found his long forgotten shirt, thrown roughly against the wall after the previous nights' happenings. _Oh god_, where were his trousers? He looked down and realised why he'd been extra chilly this morning. With a yelp he retrieved his shirt and covered himself discreetly, stealing a glance at Elizabeth who'd been watching him with great interest the past few minutes.

A blush rose to his cheeks as he turned to his drawer and fumbled around for a pair of trousers, with one hand. The other was desperately trying to conceal his behind, trying to hold his shirt there without it slipping.

Elizabeth postponed him however, with her sweet kisses to his shoulders.

"Come back to bed." She coaxed, in between kisses.

"No, Elizabeth I can't..."

"Yes!" She giggled and reached for his shirt to try and pull it away from him.

"Elizabeth, no please…AH!"

She threw the shirt aside and pulled him towards the bed. She had a devilish grin plastered on her lips as she pushed him gently on the bed.

"Five more minutes Will." She pleaded with him as she set soft but demanding kisses to his neck and chest.

Will laughed and sat up for a moment to pull the blankets slightly over them, so their legs were concealed but nothing more. He traced his eyes over her beautiful body, over her exposed chest and stomach. He carefully leaned forward and kissed her navel and up between her breasts, causing a delighted smile to form on her lips.

She pulled him on her and curled her knees slightly around his waist, holding him there firmly.

And then they made love.

It was soft and beautiful, but electrifying all the same. Elizabeth moaned and writhed and clung to him as the final waves of sensation passed. Will's heartbeat slowed, and he paused and looked at her.

She was a sight; face flushed, brow sweaty and her hair was all matted and tangled, some pieces sticking to her neck. But at that moment she was radiant, regardless of her ways.

_Lord, could she be anymore beautiful?_

Elizabeth, sensing his thoughts, kissed him softly on the lips in gratitude. He made her feel whole. She ran her hands over his broad and glistening shoulders. Slick and tense, she just loved to feel his skin beneath her fingers.

_God, how she loved this man!_

She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. Whenever they were out and not within the privacy of their own home, she had to fight the overwhelming urge of kissing him, touching him and just holding him. This restraint caused her stomach to jolt, and she had to hold back a scream.

And then, when they were finally alone…god save her! They made love almost every night, and she knew she would never tire of the feeling of him deep inside her, the way he moved about her, the whimpering and the kisses and…and…just thinking about it made her want to hold him a little closer.

That alone time with him was her most favourite and treasured time of day. She could release her emotions and passion that welled up inside her to their full extent, and just…love him.

By now, Will was lying next to her, gently stroking her angelic face.

She winced as she stole a glance at the wall clock; _he would be leaving for work soon_.

"Will, I think the time has come for you to go to work darling." She sighed and kissed him on the nose.

"Oh, five more minutes!" He groaned and she kissed him again, this time more deeply. They were both lost in each other, and for a fleeting moment, she wondered, and hoped, he would forget about work altogether.

But alas, he apologetically got up and began to dress. She gathered a robe about her and walked behind her screen to dress as well.

Will crept behind the changing screen and Elizabeth shrieked. "William...!" She was cut short as his mouth covered hers in an instant, almost urgently.

Will pushed her up against the wall and she groaned low in her throat. Her hands enclosed around his waist but he stopped suddenly and moved away from her.

"I…I must go to work now. Sorry…" He said in between light kisses to her cheeks.

"I know."

So he left. As much as Elizabeth pined for him during the day, she knew that that night would be exhilarating. And so she waited for him to return to her.

**So what did ya think? :P**


End file.
